


Sometimes The Best Gift Is Sex

by RenaiRin



Series: Shuake Secret Santa 2018 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu/Shuake Secret Santa Exchange, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merry Christmas Pachi, Punishment Cop, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaiRin/pseuds/RenaiRin
Summary: What Goro saw when the lights flickered on caused him to turn a strikingly deep shade of maroon and choke down a gasp of shock.





	Sometimes The Best Gift Is Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/gifts).



> __  
> **For the Shuake/Akeshu Secret Santa event! Merry Christmas Pachi, I hope you enjoy!**  
>   
>  ~~This is the first part of your present I wrote two godhelpme~~ Also thank you to the sis that shall not be named for helping me write this! 
> 
>  
> 
> I do pair my fics with music, this is the song for this work! Right click to loop if you like!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zne4Ai-F1F4

It was another snowy winter day, just like any other the teen had that year. From his seat at the café bar, he watched the flakes of wispy, crystalline ice flutter about the air. Every so often someone would pass by, and the specks would cling to them as they disappeared into the night. The teen who sat at the counter simply brought a smooth ceramic cup to his lips and sipped, watching as the snow eventually hit the ground listlessly.

The café was closed. All the peace and quiet that existed in the world seemed to fill the small restaurant, and with a refreshing sigh the brunette welcomed the quiet along with the spice and aroma of the coffee in front of him. It had been a very busy, very tiresome few weeks for the young detective. It was nice just to be able to stay someplace where nobody existed except Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu.

Ah, Kurusu. His face flushed happily with the thought of the younger teen. It was Christmas eve, and Akira had insisted on inviting Goro to the café. “ _Just us.”_ he had said. Goro at first had to ponder why, before remembering the festive holiday around the corner. The brunette wasn’t really a ‘celebratory’ type, and holidays after his mother passed were nothing to look forward to. Somewhere along the way Goro had simply stopped caring for such things. He even remembered vaguely working on school work or his case files the past few holidays.

 It was even a surprise he had forgotten about such a thing! Normally if one of his classmates or coworkers were to bring up the topic, he would act along and merely hint that he was busy. With who or what, the listeners didn’t know. They assumed the best and went along chatting about their own plans, allowing the detective to feign interest and slowly work back towards his task at hand.

But this year was different. Akira had guessed Goro had forgotten about the holiday when the brunette had given him a blank stare for a minute in response to his question, then making a small ‘oh’ sound in remembrance. The ravenette was quicker in his thinking, already moving onto the next question with a ghostly smile.

“So are you coming or not?” The teen had been stirring a pot of curry in the back of the café kitchen, and if the detective remembered correctly Akira was also hiding a small bat-of-the-eye behind those glasses he wore.

“I don’t have any plans, so I don’t see why not.” Goro, who was gathering some scattered papers on the bar counter and rearranging them to go back into his suitcase, replied. There wasn’t any real work or case solving to be done, and Goro had already taken his school exams for the end of the year. If anything he would just be spending the day alone, and for no good reason considering Akira practically invented new ways to take up his time as is. The ravenette smiled from across the bar and in his joy, named a time to show up.

“The whole café is ours for the day.” Akira had said, and there Goro sat behind the counter enjoying the silence. The day was quite restful and exactly what the brunette needed. Akira had made them dinner and when they weren’t engaging in small-talk or finding new ways to brush up against one another ‘accidentally’, they were simply enjoy one another’s company. It had been after dinner with a customary cup of signature Leblanc coffee that Akira had set the saucer in front of the detective, no word spoken except for a sly smile. Goro gave him a questioning look for a moment before he looked down and noticed a folded piece of paper underneath the mug. Goro was already lifting the coffee off of the saucer and grasping the paper when Akira disappeared up the stairs to the attic.

 _Hm…?_ Goro thought, opening the folded paper to reveal a very blunt and simplistic message.

_Attic. 12 o’clock. Don’t be late._

Goro took a moment to run the words through his head. Akira had something planned for him? Wasn’t the day alone at the café with the ravenette enough? And even so…Akira had gotten the brunette a gift. A flush of slight embarrassment ignited the detective’s face when he remembered he hadn’t gotten Akira a gift. (Mainly because he still wasn’t sure what the teen liked, and also because Goro hadn’t really the time to beforehand.)

Whatever the gift was, Akira didn’t seem to mind the possibility of not getting one in return, and when Goro checked his phone he saw it was already around twenty to midnight. The coffee was just to pass the time, it seemed. And the brunette was thankful for it. So he sat at the bar, watching the snow fall outside and the sound of silence and smells of the café tide him over until midnight. He was also hopping from one idea to another about what exactly this ‘gift’ was. Maybe Akira had gotten him something complementary for work. But why would Akira make him wait until exactly midnight? It would be Christmas then, and Goro supposed it was for a little extra flair, knowing the ravenette. But still he wondered what the gift would be, no matter how many times he told himself it didn’t matter.

Soon the clock struck midnight, and as Goro finished his coffee he politely set the cup and saucer into an empty sink to be washed later, before ascending the stairs to the attic.

The attic was dark, no lights present as the closer Goro got to the top of the stairs, the more mystery that spread through the air. He vaguely remembered he had not been in the attic at all that day. Had Akira decorated it? Or was this just another part of the present? In any case, he made sure to lean towards the left side of the staircase so he could turn on the lights. Right before the detective reached out towards the switch, he noticed a faint familiar silhouette sitting in the desk chair facing the stairs, legs crossed.

What Goro saw when the lights flickered on caused him to turn a strikingly deep shade of maroon and choke down a gasp of shock.

In the chair sat Akira, dark eyes popping from his face via eyeliner and narrowed into a lustful gaze , lips painted red and a small smirk accompanying them, wearing what seemed to be a woman’s jet-black police uniform of some gaudy, sexual style. The outfit complimented his form quite well, tight just where it needed to be, and the ravenette had put it on with care. Long dark curls cascaded down the teen’s back and on top of the wig sat an over-sized police cap, a golden wing embellishment on the front. His legs were bare but the porcelain skin was mostly hidden behind the skirt, though one of his creamy colored thighs could be seen poking out of the side opening of the garment. Pitch black heeled boots hugged his feet and legs, and stopped just below his knees. Both arms also wore elbow-length gloves of the same color, and in his right hand rested what seemed to be a riding crop, the tip of which he was grasping with teeth ever so gently.

Goro, needless to say, was floored. It was the first time in his life his mind had ever drawn a simple blank; three whole seconds of no thoughts or words or feelings except _ohmygod_ booming inside of his head. Honestly if it wasn’t for his heart beating out of his chest he may have forgotten to _breathe_. Akira hummed quietly, before leaning forward in the chair, something silver glinting in the newfound light off to the ravenette’s side before he began to speak.

“Merry Christmas, _detective_.” Akira slowly pronounced the word, making sure to swipe his tongue over his newly painted lips while doing so. Goro forced himself to regain composure and shoot Akira an empty leer.

“Always without shame, are you?” The ravenette laughed and slowly stood from the chair, curls swaying around his shoulders seductively and the sound of the boots tapping on the floor only worsened Goro’s need to _fuck him right there_ —but no, he wasn’t an animal. He could wait.

“I work hard for my man, what can I say? And speaking of work—you work far too much. All work and no play makes Goro a dull boy!” Akira sang the words much like a song, and the detective simply rolled his eyes as best he could with the faint blush he knew was on his face before he stepped forward, the teen before him inviting him to take a look just as the ravenette twirled before him.

“Are you saying I bore you?” The brunette couldn’t help but notice how tight the fabric of the skirt clung to Akira’s ass, and his immediate thought was to pin the younger teen down and rip it off but again he resisted the urge. He wanted to enjoy this, slowly, _relish it._

“Of course not! I’m just saying my detective needs to take his officer out for a date every now and again.”Akira, in all of his sexy and smug demeanor, pushed Goro down onto the ratty, rust colored couch. After which he immediately settled down on top of the brunette’s lap, knees on either side of his partner’s thighs, and fished from the side of a smaller, tan colored belt around his waist a pair of handcuffs (Goro tried not to think about how the ravenette came across them). A smirk lit the visible part of the thief’s face, and through the shadow the hat gave him, the detective saw a sparkle of mischief in Akira’s eyes.

“Detective…” Akira’s smooth, velvety voice whispered into the air, taking the bottom of Goro’s sweater vest and pulling it up, off from the brunette’s form and tossing the fabric to the side whilst grabbing his wrists in the process, cuffing them to the front of himself, before raising them behind the detective’s head and catching the chain on what seemed to be a hook jutting out from the wall. When the older teen moved his hands around, testing the strength of the hook, he found it was quite secure in the wall. The chain rattled and an amused Goro smugly smiled, eyes roaming over his new close-up view of the uniform the ‘ _officer_ ‘was wearing.

Oh, Goro was going to love this…

“Can’t have you getting too greedy, now can we?” Akira’s delicately gloved hands trailed over the thinner button up shirt that had lain beneath the sweater, and as he began to undo the top button with the one hand, the thief began to nip and kiss along the edge of Goro’s jaw line, trailing down his neck when more the skin became exposed. Something began to drag around on the brunette’s side, and down to his thigh, which earned a small _‘huh’_ before he realized that it was the riding crop.

Goro wasn’t entirely pleased about potentially being on the receiving end of the prop, but he supposed Akira still wanted to use it in some way. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t sexy, because it was, the thought just simply didn’t appeal to the detective. However, he was having enough fun with the slate-eyed teen on top of him for the moment, exposing skin and thumbing over the brunette’s sensitive flesh. When Akira’s crimson lips took one of the detective’s nipples into his mouth and _sucked_ , the detective couldn’t help the small groan he gave out into the air.

                As if that one small noise was his reward, the ravenette smiled wide, his tongue trailing over his bottom lip playfully before he had the final button of the shirt undone, arching his back to lean in closer to Goro. He pressed a few lingering kisses along the brunette’s lips, and the maroon-eyed teen nipped at those ruby lips in turn. Gloved hands continued to trail along his torso wherever they pleased, and every now and again he would be able to feel the riding crop harassing him in some way, but as Goro worked on getting his hands free(he was always prepared, especially around Akira) he noticed those same gloved hands trailing down to the top of his trousers and beginning to open him up to the world.

                “What about _your_ uniform, officer?” Goro almost gritted through his teeth, because by that time Akira was running the riding crop over the brunette’s half-hard erection. Again a pang of minor discomfort ran through him, but the way Akira looked kneeling over his lap was overriding some of his more coherent thoughts.

                “My uniform?” The thief was thinking now, Goro could tell, but not about his words. Something lit a small fire in those ash colored eyes that screamed mischief and for a second, the detective could only shudder with how that look made him _feel_. “I put quite a bit of effort into this outfit. I think I’ll keep it on for the time being.”

                That was the moment, of course, that Goro dreaded; because it was when Akira decided to bring the riding crop down on the left side of the brunette’s chest. A small wince escaped through gritted teeth, and even though it hadn’t been brought down hard the detective wasn’t particularly fond of being whipped again. Still, his hands were working on the handcuffs, and Akira hadn’t noticed yet. The ravenette simply waited a moment, looking for any immediate reaction that screamed _‘stop!’_ He found nothing, considering Goro wasn’t nearly as expressive in his true emotions and, well, it wouldn’t be too long before the brunette was free anyway. The whip came down again, and again, but each time was experimental. Playful, testing; as if Akira himself wasn’t entirely confident about using the prop. Like the thief didn’t want to hurt his lover. But every time hurt just a little more, and Goro knew Akira was gaining that confidence quickly.

                It was finally when Akira, with a devilishly smug smile, brought the riding crop down on Goro’s cock that the brunette had had enough.

                “Watch it, tramp!” Before Goro could even realize what he had said, Akira stopped dead silent, waiting for a moment to pass before he laughed out loud. The ravenette brought one gloved hand to his face to muffle the laughter and move a few stray curls behind his ear, before a deadly glare met the maroon colored eyes before him.

                “Wow, you haven’t called me a slut before! That hurt, you know. And you can just ask nicely next time!”Just as Akira in his minor annoyance and offense was about to bring the riding crop down again, Goro caught it with a wicked smile. The cuffs were dangling from the hook where the ravenette’s eyes darted to, shock and disbelief covering his face before the detective grabbed the cuffs and pushed Akira off of himself and to his feet, spinning them both around until the thief was bent over the table next to the couch and the handcuffs were wrestled onto his wrists, now behind his back.

Goro couldn’t help but chuckle at the new little mewls of protest Akira was making. Oh how the tables have turned, literally! He was enjoying the new view, the _officer’s_ perk ass jutting out into the air and practically inviting the brunette in. Luscious ebony curls scattered here and there, hat fallen to the floor, and the look on Akira’s face was a mixture of annoyance and amusement. The detective thought about what to do next, then spotted the riding crop that had been dropped on the couch. An idea popped into his head and he grabbed the prop with a small hum.

                “I think an apology is in order. After all, officer, this is supposed to be _my_ present. You probably shouldn’t make your detective uncomfortable. But I’m willing to forgive for a little _payback_.” Akira’s eyes widened—was it lust or nervousness within them?—just as Goro kept his partner down with one hand, the other trailing up the thief’s thigh and riding up the skirt to expose the creamy skin underneath. To the older teen’s amusement, Akira had gone all out, and was wearing jet-black panties to compliment the outfit. A small laugh filled the air before Goro moved the fabric just barely out of the way, and brought the riding crop down on the younger teen’s ass _hard_.

                “Ah!” The higher pitched whine that squeezed itself from the back of Akira’s throat was intoxicating to the brunette, and he continued to bring the whip down at a steady, forceful pace. The air was pregnant with the noises of the crop and Akira’s cries and moans mixing together. Thin, reddening welts were beginning to appear on the porcelain skin, and a few minutes passed before Goro felt the thief had had enough punishment for the time being. Akira was shaking by the end, legs wobbling a little where they kept him propped on the table, panting breaths and tearful eyes that attempted to crane their way into looking back at the detective.

                It was a small surprise when Akira simply started to laugh along with his frantic breathing.

                “ _Aha_! You certainly enjoyed that, didn’t you? _Ha_. Closet sadist much?” Goro responded by grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking the teen below him up, earning a cry in response that was filled with pleasure and pain. _Oh_ , so he liked pain? That was new. Well, the detective could deliver.

“Says the masochist who’s _loving it!”_ Akira only moaned in reply and Goro shoved him back down on the table, vaguely wondering how he was able to pull back on the wig without taking it off, but was more intrigued with another idea that popped into his head. They were at the table, and Goro knew there wasn’t any lube hiding anywhere over here. And he was far past waiting; all the noises Akira had been making and the whipping itself was enough to make the older teen hard. He wanted to open his gift already. But he wasn’t such an animal he wanted to make it hurt too badly for his lover. Choices, choices, choices…

He brought his right hand forward and pressed a few fingers against Akira’s lips, asking for entrance, but they didn’t budge. Stubborn, he knew, but Goro would get his present one way or another.

“I’ll make this simple, _officer_. We don’t have any lubricant and to be frank, I’m out of patience. And since you like it so rough, I don’t mind going in without anything. So either you can open your pretty little mouth and take my fingers to give me _something_ , and to make sure the pain is minimal; or you can keep up your stubborn little act and suffer for it. Your choice.” _Submit_ , Goro rang out in his head. _Submit to me_. Akira was glaring back at him, eyes narrowed a little in thought. With a small huff and a begrudging sigh, those ruby lips opened and in went two of the five digits. Approval hummed through the air, and the brunette relished the feeling of the thief’s tongue circling around his fingers. Akira was trying his best to come across as annoyed at best, but the vibrations from the back of his throat told the detective otherwise.

Just as Goro was satisfied there was enough saliva on his fingers, he felt teeth lightly pressing into his flesh. A sigh came from the older teen just as he ripped his fingers away, wondering whether or not Akira did that on purpose, before he roughly jammed the first digit into the squirming ravenette below. A sharp cry rang through the air, but had a heavy weight of lust rather than pain in it. Goro kept a fast pace, making quick work of the prep considering his patience was dwindling. It didn’t help that Akira looked so damned _obscene_ below him, that outfit hugging him just right and making his hips pop. The detective ended up moving his left hand down to the ravenette’s hipbone and leaned down to start biting along the teen’s ear, sticking his tongue inside, exploring, and not moving onto the next area of flesh until Akira moaned loud enough for him.

Once Goro was sucking on the sensitive skin on of the Akira’s neck did he put the next finger inside. Louder became the cries and the fuse was growing shorter. The older teen was painfully hard now, and he _needed_ Akira badly. Once he was sure it wouldn’t hurt too much, he readied himself and began to push his cock inside of the ravenette, who was squirming and panting the deeper Goro went. Once he was fully inserted he didn’t hesitate, he set a fast pace that rocked the table and caused the officer to practically scream below him.

He knew from previous times exactly where the thief’s sweet spot was, and Goro was in the mood to make Akira melt. So he slammed into that spot and relished the scream he got in return. It wasn’t long before the ravenette was a complete mess; eyes wet and narrowed, a bright crimson flush covering his face, mouth open wide as he tried to breathe around the moans. With the detective’s free hand he was roaming over what skin was available, before promptly reaching around to the front of Akira’s chest and wrapping his hand around the teen’s throat. It wasn’t a hard squeeze, but it was enough to cause Akira to choke slightly. He forced the teen’s head to face the side, pulling him off of the table just enough to smash their lips together.

 Goro knew they wouldn’t last much longer, tongues sliding together and the taste of lipstick and scent of sex in the air already pushing the detective towards the edge. He felt Akira starting to go limp and not wanting his partner to finish before he did, quickly wrapped his hand that was previously on his partner’s hip around his throbbing erection. He clamped down hard near the base, preventing Akira from his imminent release, and earning a sharp cry in response.

“ _Ah!_ Goro!? _Ngh!_ W-Wha-?” The teen was panting too hard, squirming around didn’t help with every consecutive movement Goro made. The older teen smiled as best he could through his own ragged breathing, a dark mischievous intent in his voice as he whispered into the ravenette’s ear.

“You never apologized. Just a simple apology will do.” Akira’s eyes narrowed and mouth widened— _god,_ Goro didn’t need any other porn for the rest of his life. The memory of this face was all he needed. The ravenette struggled in his breathing, and after another particularly forceful slam into the thief below him Goro upped the ante by releasing Akira’s throat and moving his hand down to ghost over some of the more sensitive areas of skin he knew about. Once he brought his hand down to Akira’s member and brushed over the slit, the younger teen was _gone_.

“ _AH!_ Goro! _Ngh_! _Ah_! I-I _Aha!_ I’m sorry! I’m _sorry_! Please, _gah_ , g-god please, _Goro_!” The way his name rolled off of Akira’s tongue was obscene enough to make him moan, and he let go just in time for both of the teens to come together. It was messy and loud, and Akira was like a lifeless doll slumped against the table, eyes rolling in the back of his head as the brunette rode both of their releases out.

Completely exhausted and out of breath, Goro had to lean onto the table for support while catching his breath. He glanced down just as Akira, who was half-heartedly trying to push himself off the table, collapsed onto the floor and sent a shiver of worry through the detective. Oh no, had he been too rough? In the heat of the moment he had thrown caution to the wind, and he silently cursed himself as he mustered the strength to pick up and carry the half-conscious thief to the bed. The detective struggled to find the actual key to the handcuffs for a moment but found them also hooked onto the same brown belt from earlier and freed Akira’s wrists. Goro laid down beside his boyfriend on the bed and kept him close, only focusing on his breathing for a long while.

Eventually, Akira stirred more like a living human being again, and Goro sighed in relief when he heard a familiar hum and arms wrap around his torso. Looking down he saw how wrinkled and messed up the outfit the thief had been wearing was, especially where he had been eager to yank or pull to try and expose more skin. It was when Akira winced that Goro remembered the welts he had left in his eager wake.

“I went a little overboard...I guess I need to apologize to you as well.” Akira let out a soft, exhausted laugh before burying himself into the detective’s arms and entrapping the older teen on the bed.

“It’s fine. We’ll deal with that later.” The raspy, heavy voice that came from Akira’s throat only worried Goro more, but the ravenette cut off any way to continue the conversation further by presenting the brunette with a topic change.

“Did you like your present?” Goro nodded, chin resting on the top of Akira’s head.

“I’m sorry I don’t have one for you. I wasn’t sure what you liked.” Akira hummed and curled further into the detective.

“You are my present, _whore_.” The detective’s breathing hitched in his throat for a moment, but he deserved that one for the insult he gave Akira earlier, so it was fair. A faint embarrassed blush crossed his face as the ravenette continued. “Merry Christmas Goro.”

 _Even after all of that…?_   Goro was more surprised he wasn’t getting chewed out for being so rough. But it didn’t matter. Akira was content. Goro was appreciative for his ‘present’. He was rather enjoying this holiday for once. Maybe they should celebrate holidays more often…

“Merry Christmas Akira.” And with a final sigh, kissed his lover on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know why rich text formats the tabs at the beggining of the paragraphs only _sometimes_...


End file.
